Tear Stains Of A Broken Heart
by ShyNanuak
Summary: A Short story were masays died, Ichio's upset, break ups, tears, blood, cancer, made in memory of my old girl greebo who died on the 26 July 2009  RIP Girl, I miss ya buddy... R&R please


**ok, this is something for the masaya haters and the masaya lovers, same with ichigo haters and lovers. it's got abit of blth in them.**

**this was written by a masaya hater and yet it's a MXI so you can tell this is pritty much both hate and love.**

**disclaimer: ****I vil never own tokao mew mew, oka.**

**WARNING!!!!**

**this is sad, for most people. you've been warned.**

**on with the story!**

* * *

**Tear Stains Of A Broken Heart**

Ayoama was always such a nice guy, he always helped thoughs who needed it, and was always so kind and generous, Thats what Ichigo loved about him.

To her, he was the perfect boyfriend...

That is until one day.........

Ichigo had just gotten out of work when she had gotten a text message from Ayoama, telling her to meet him at the park, as usual, Ichigo gladly went.

when she was nearly at the entrace to the park, she saw Ayoama, about to go in.

"Ayoama-kun!!!" she shouted happily, as she ran towards him.

He turned to face her and gave her a weak smile, Ichigo noticed this and asked "A-Ayoama-kun? I-Is something wrong?"

"Hmn? Oh! No, no not at all..." He said then turned towards the park "Shall we go in?"

Ichigo just nodded, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. But she trusted ayoama, so she tried to ignore it.

they walked through the park together, neither of them making a sound of any sort.

they came across the lake and sat on a bench together.

Ayoama sighed before saying "Ichigo... These past two years together... They've been the best time of my life, and I just want you to know that I wouldn't give them up, not for the world... And I'm glad that I spent them with you, but.... Although they have been great, and I wouldn't give that up, I'm really sorry and I don't want to do this but..... Ichigo..... We have to break up.... I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't want this to happen, I wanted to stay with you but this had to happen, please und-"

Ichigo's hand came into contact with his face, cutting him off, and making him stare at her heart broken, tear filled face. He touched the red mark forming on his cheek as he watched her get up and run. Run home, crying her heart out after beeing dimped by the person she love with all her heart.

As Ayoama watched her run, he wispered "please understand.... I will die and I don't want you to worry...." After thous words excaped his lips, Ayoama started to couch and couch, he knew his time was apraching faster and fast with every second....

* * *

Ichigo ran home crying, she knew her perants where already home and she knew that they would try to ask her whats wrong, so she ran to her bedroom as fast as she could and locked the door.

She just sat there. On here bed and cried. Cried all night, not a sound and not a movement, just sitting and crying.

The next day

Ichigo hadn't slept at all last night, her eye's had small baggs and were red, as if she were crying out blood.

It was tuesday, and Ichigo had to go to school, she hadn't said a word since the break up yesterday afternoon.

She was still crying as she walked down the street to school, when she got there everyone was talking about how Ayoama and Ichigo had broken up, but had stoped to stare at her as she passed by, moe and miwa walked over to Ichigo and said hello, but she just looked up at them quickly, looked back at her feet and carried on walking.

They just stared at her in awe as she passed them by.

Ichigo walked to her locker and opened it, a note seemed to fall out.

She opened it and read it...

_My dearest Ichigo_

_I wish we could be together for ever and spend our lives as one,_

_But times have changed and I need to leave, I wish I could have said good bye._

_But it would have hurt to much for both of us. Please Ichigo, please do one thing for me._

_Promise me that no matter whether I am dead or alive, you will carry on living, and find someone that loves you, and please return their feelings, I only wish it would have been me._

_Although it can not be, just know that I will forever love you._

_From your ex-boyfriend and forever love,_

_Masaya Ayoama._

Her tears fell as she read the note, when she was done she closed it and held it to her heart, still crying.

Her tears never stopped. Not once.

For the next week she had gone to school crying, as she walked through the day thinking of him and how he broke her heart into little peaces.

She was never the same, but the one thing she had noticed in that week was that Ayoama had not come to school, and no one would look or talk to her.

They would act as if she was a ghost that no one had seen yet, roaming the halls, crying to her love.

For the next 3 years, her tears had not stopped, she had been doing the same routeen over and over, her tears had run out and had been replaced with blood afew months ago. She wouldn't speak, all she did was eat and drink enough to stay alive, and search for her beloved Ayoama-kun. She had searched day and night, ignoring everything around her.

Countless times, Kisshu had interfeared with her search, and had tried to take her or even just talk to her, but she would just walk strait passed him, as if he were never there. Eventually because of the way Ichigo was acting, Kisshu desided to go back to his home planet, but left something in her room for incase she ever needed him.

Ichigo's search went on and on, until one day, she had found him, he had died. Ichigo read his tombstone carfully, it said

_Ayoama Masaya_

_A great son, friend and most importantly,_

_And great love to the girl of his dreams._

_From 1994-2007_

_Died of cancer and lung problems,_

_He help many and hurt non, we pray you R.I.P._

_We will all miss you._

Ichigo felt the last of her blood filled tears fall, before her smile had returned once more.

She felt that with out him alive, what's there to live for?

For the next few days, she would come to his tombstone, kneel down and whisper a thank you, to him.

After afew days of doing so, she had turned up, wearing a white dress, a rose to her heart in her left hand, a knife in her right.

After kissing the rose she said in a soft sweet voice "thank you Ayoama, you may have broken my heart once, and left me alone. But I now see why and I thank you for all the good times we had spent together, I hope that after today, we can have more."

She lay the rose on his tombstone, and right then and there, next to her love. She ended her life.

And to this day, they say that you can still hear her spirit calling to him.... Thanking him.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, and if there is something you feel that is missing in it, please be sure to review and tell me, and I'll see if I can put it in, this is my second tradgity story for TMM and i do hope you liked it. toet siens!**


End file.
